1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector module and a hydraulic pressure control device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technologies related to a hydraulic pressure control device including a hydraulic pressure circuit body in which a hydraulic pressure circuit configured to cause an operating fluid for an object to be controlled to flow and an electromagnetic valve that is mounted to the hydraulic pressure circuit body in order to adjust the flow rate of the operating fluid in the hydraulic pressure circuit have been conventionally known (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 11-8023, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-216552, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-31263, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 8-51019, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 9-306558, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-164447, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-28186, Japanese Patent No. 5112907, and Japanese Patent No. 5112908).
The hydraulic pressure control device is provided with a connector module configured to electrically connect the electromagnetic valve to a control unit configured to control driving of the electromagnetic valve. Known examples of the connector module include a connector module configured to connect the members by a wire harness, a connector module configured to connect the members by a bus bar formed with a metal plate as a base material, a connector module configured to connect the members by a flexible printed wiring board (what is called a flexible printed circuit (FPC)), a connector module in which a wire-routed circuit body obtained by folding rigid wires is arranged on a single faceplate of a base member and which is configured to connect the members by the wire-routed circuit body, a connector module configured to connect the members by electrical wires wired on a single faceplate of a case, and a connector module in which a flexible printed wiring board is interposed between the electrical wires on the faceplate and a control unit. The electrical wire on the faceplate of the case is electrically connected to an insulation displacement terminal for the electromagnetic valve exposed on the faceplate. The conventional connector modules including those, however, have room for improvement in terms of suppressing the cost while obtaining satisfactory productivity and durability.